Solunia Knights
by ConfidentialAuthor
Summary: When an ancient evil awakens, fourteen heroes are chosen to save the entire universe. But these are no ordinary heroes. In some point in time, these people were once power rangers, from different teams. Will they defeat the evil, or will all else fail?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my take on Ameron's Azelia Knights which will, of course be better than mine. I have permission from him/her to use some aspects of their story so I'm probably a lot of the chapters you will see Ameron at the top which will mean that they had the idea first. And a little warning, when I tell a story(like the first chapter) I can get kinda engrossed in it so that's why the ending is a little loop-de-loop. Enjoy!

Solunia Knights Chapter 1

A fairytale is what it's fabled to be. Magical realms all over the universe, yes that's true. But also a myth that is common among the realms beyond Earth. And myths should never be underestimated.

Because power can be unleashed, along with darkness and chaos. In the land beyond lands, in the Realm of souls a dangerous myth lies. A myth that shall not come to the surface just yet.

Many centuries ago, in the realm of Corltia, fourteen planets stood straight and tall. Molteria, Ferelia, Soarlia, Polareia, Terreria, Aquitia, Ironia, Hamarnia, Statoia, Transluncia, Noctoria, Anetropia, Dangoria, and Loreria were all thriving and rising to the top.

But then Maltion, a powerful demon, attacked other realms. Conquering some and destroying those that defied him. The inhabitants of the planets fled to another realm where they would be safe for now, Solunia.

Solunia was the perfect paradise. Ice mountains, volcanoes, beaches, and forests and if one didn't know better, they could easily assume that it was Earth. They each sectioned off an area of land, making it there own safe haven that resembled their home planet.

When Maltion proved to be stronger than thy thought, one young from each planet stepped forward and called forth inner powers. Together, with the help of Princess Dajana, only 20 years old at the time, they went on countless quests and destroyed Maltion's monsters and the yeti like Varrs.

But in the final battle, it took every single ounce of power they had to seal Maltion away in the ice capsule of death. The young Knights as they were dubbed, were weary of the full power of the seal. So in case Maltion were to escape, they left their power crystals in the safe hands of Princess Dajana who stays asleep in time, only to awake when Maltion escaped his prison.

It's like Sleeping Beauty in a way. Except, time goes on people live, and people die. The Princesses advisors rule the kingdom until that fateful day Princess Dajana awakens.

So heed warning reader, Maltion will escape and when he does all hell will break loose. And there's nothing we can do to stop it. Unless the crystals choose their rightful owner the whole entire universe is damned and damned it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Solunia Knights Chapter 2 Ameron

Eyes shooting open, clear emerald eyes met pale pink curtains. Images and words swirled through her head as she recalled what happened for the last five hundred million years. There was nothing she didn't know now. And just as quickly as the information sank in, panic arose.

She bolted upright, her blonde hair swirling around her. Her feet touched the floor as she grabbed the silver dragon key and yanked open the door behind the grandfather clock. As fast as she could she ran down the stairs, grabbing the sides of her pink dress as her matching heels echoed around her.

Breathing heavily, she pulled out the rainbow unicorn key and slowly opened the door to the caverns. Taking a left, she walked into Maltion's prison. Just outside the door she stopped. She wanted to believe it wasn't true, but deep down in her heart she knew it was- after all she was evidence of it.

The red phoenix key shook with her hand as she unlocked and opened the door. She stepped into the dark, musty room and gazed into the empty cell. A large puddle of black steaming water lay in the middle and the bars from the door were still bright red and melted from where it lay on the ground.

"No! It can't be!" Her shaky clear voice rang in the silence. "It's time." She squared her shoulders and turned around, straight back into the caverns locking the doors behind her.

As she stalked into the middle tunnel, the torches lining the walls lit up with magic. She unlocked the door with the green snake key and hurried along quickly to the last door. The white snowflake key opened the door and swung close quietly.

"Rise, powers of the young. Show me who our new saviors are. Go and bring them to me!" She chanted as fourteen crystals rose in the air from their respective spots around the room. A glowing portal appeared in the air and the crystals flowed through.

A large dark oak table rose from the ground, with fifteen seats around it. On each of the backs of the chair, the respective symbol for each knight glowed. At the head of the table the last chair stood tall and proud while the unicorn responded to her masters powers.

As she left the caverns, her mind raced with thoughts of who the new Knights will be. But all thoughts excited her mind as she gently pushed the bell near her room, signaling that an important announcement will be made and it rang throughout the kingdom.

Footsteps could be heard as her subjects rushed to the area beneath her balcony. Her silver tiara gleamed faintly as she waited for complete silence. And once she got it, she walked slowly outside. She knew her shoes were echoing and as she pushed through the curtains, a glare of light came rushing to her causing her to pause. But she kept walking and walking until she could see her startled subjects. They all cheered but quieted when realization sunk in.

"Solunians. The time has come. Yes I have awakened but that means Maltion escaped. The crystals at this very moment are picking their rightful owners on a planet like ours: Earth. I need every single one of you to prepare. To train to fight in the war we cannot prevent. Beware of what you see and if you see anything suspicious, call for a knight or a guard immediately. That is all. The Knights shall be here in a moments time. And when they do, we are really in for danger." Princess Dajana said before stalking back into her room, the pink curtains swishing behind her.

She only stopped to slip on her necklace with the unicorn pendant. Then, Princess Dajana walked out of her room, ignoring everyone who stopped and asked her questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Solunia Knights Chapter 3 Ameron

"Explain to me why you haven't proposed yet?" Wesley Collins groaned as he watched Eric Meyers sign his last file. "It's been a few years since the two of you started dating and I proposed to Jen the second she appeared in my bedroom!"

"Okay first of all, I may. I'm just making sure it's what she wants. And two, Jen appeared in your bedroom? I don't even wanna know what happened." Eric sighed shaking his head as he gathered his jacket and briefcase.

"We just talked. She wanted to-" Wes began before being cut off.

"Wes!"

"What?!"

§SoluniaKnights§

"Welcome to the Rock Porium, this is Maddie. How can I help you?" Maddison Rocca picked up the ringing phone.

"I was wondering if you had a red blanket in stock along with a very pretty lady." A familiar dark, teasing voice came through sending sparks down her spine.

"Nick." Maddie breathed as she continued to close up the shop since the others left.

"The one and only. So what about that special order?" Nick asked.

"You'll have to come and get it." She whispered a faint blush creeping up her cheeks as she left the store and headed towards Rootcore.

"Already am." From behind her, a voice accompanied by a familiar figure emerged from the shadows a phone in hand. Maddie whipped around and time seemed to stop as Nick walked closer and wrapped his arms around her body.

§SoluniaKnights§

"Dana, Jen just let this go! Nothing is gonna happen between us anytime soon." Taylor Earhardt growled exasperated as they left the café.

"We won't let it go until we some sort of change. I have a feeling _something_ will soon." Jen Collins retorted in a determined tone.

"Yeah! We just want our yellow eagle to be happy with our quantum Rex without worrying about another girl stealing him away. Besides, if he does we'll just beat him black and blue." Dana Mitchell snickered as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well what if I'm not what he's looking for? Wes told me that he was surprised Eric liked me at first because I was so different then his other girlfriends. They were all tall and blonde and blue eyes like me but, they were all supermodels and ultra thin and worked for Victoria's Secret." Taylor sighed as they pulled to a stop in front of Jen's house.

"Well, that may be true but, he has never stayed with a girl this long! And you two live together. There has to be meaning behind this." Dana chirped as they gathered around the island.

"I hope so for his sake." Jen muttered as the guys came down.

§SoluniaKnights§

' _You have to stop crying over that boy Kira. You have to. You need a friend_.'

Kira Ford wiped away her tears and pressed a number on speed dial. She waited impatiently before Ronny Robinson picked up.

"Hello?" Her usually cheerful voice seemed even happier than usual.

"Hey! It's me Kira. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to visit Xander. Tori is gonna meet me there." Kira breathed in a rush, only relaxing when Ronny giggled.

"Of course. I'll bring my favorite yellow car that I use for-" Ronny was cut off as Kira finished her sentence.

"For speeding down the highways. Meet you there." Kira beamed as she left her apartment complex and headed towards Briarwood.

§SoluniaKnights§

"Oh come on Kell! I'll make this tournament and I'll win okay?" Dustin Brooks pleaded to his angry girlfriend while the others watched from a corner, popcorn in the middle.

"I bet fifty bucks that he's gonna get through to her and she'll forgive him. Fifty from each of you." Shane snickered as he watched Dustin literally get on his knees and beg for his forgiveness.

Dustin, made the mistake of staying up late the night before a Motocross tournament. Therefore, he overslept and didn't make it to the game. And Kelly was mad. No she wasn't mad. She was pissed and a pissed off Kelly isn't something you want to deal with.

"I bet each of you, one hundred dollars, from each of you, that Dustin will get through to her. And an extra fifty from each of you that she won't forgive him." Tori Hanson grinned as she saw Dustin finally stand up and hug Kelly before tugging her towards the others.

"I'm off the hook," Dustin began earning a groan from the Peanut Gallery. "But I'm not forgiven yet but I'll take what I can get."

Tori jumped to her feet and held her hand expectantly out to the four groaning guys who reluctantly pulled out their wallet and gave Tori one hundred and fifty dollars each.

"I'm rich!" She laughed as she flopped down onto Hunters lap.

"You guys betted on us?" Kelly asked in amusement.

"Yeah. How did you know Tor?" Shane groaned from his spot under a pillow.

"I'm a girl. I know these things. I gotta go. I'm meeting up with a friend and I don't wanna be late." Tori yelled as she bolted from the premises.

"Girls." Cam sighed as they watched her van speed away.

§SoluniaKnights§

"Alright! Good luck guys. I know you can do it." Coach Connor McKnight grinned at his team before dismissing them.

He loved his life but he wished a certain hazel eyed brunette was able to share it with him. But Kira didn't like him so he probably should give up. But he won't.

"You know, if your gonna daydream then let me drop you off at Hayley's Cyberspace." The familiar voice of his best friend dropped him from his reverie.

"Ethan! Thank man, I could use it." He chuckled as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Now when are you gonna tell her you like her?" Ethan demanded getting straight to the point.

"I don't know. I love her but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I think I did the day I realized I had feelings for her. But I will when it seems right." Connor sighed as he leaned his head back, content in his thoughts.

"Well that day better be soon. She's already damaged with being hurt the first time." Ethan muttered as he pulled into the parking lot.

§SoluniaKnights§

"Hey Kels," Ryan Mitchell started hesitantly as he held her petite frame against his.

"Mmmm." She answered reveling in the safe comfort of his arms.

"You know that you are the love of my life right? The reason why I get up in the morning. The reason for living. My everything?" He whispered into her ear as his hand went around her waist.

"Ryan..." Kelsey breathed as tears sprung in her eyes. Those tears rolled down her face as Ryam kissed her forehead.

"So that's why, I want you to do me the honor of climbing up a mountain with me.. After dating for years I want to take the next step with you. Will you train with me Kelsey Marie Winslow?" He asked as she nodded furiously.

"Yes you idiot. No need to state it as a marriage proposal." Kelsey giggled. It started to rain as Ryan kissed her again. Kelsey pulled back and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Dana, I'm coming over and in need of a shower and change of clothes... I got caught in the rain with Ryan... I'll teleport to Jen's house right now... Bye!" She giggled into her phone as she ran back into Ryan's embrace.

§SoluniaKnights§

"Alyssa I love you." Cole Evans murmured against her neck as he placed gentle kisses along it.

"Cole I love you too. Alyssa Enrile beamed as she turned around to face him.

Whereas she wasn't ready to be intimate with Cole, who she has been dating for a year, she allowed him to gently touch her to a certain point like her neck, back and lower legs(A/N: Don't worry I won't get into details. Yet).

"That's great because all that time I was away I couldn't stop thinking about you." He breathed slightly against her lips as his hands rubbed her legs in a soothing motion.

"Yeah me too." She looked deep into his eyes and deep down she saw lust that has been kept at bay. "Me too."

§SoluniaKnights§

"Aw come on Dillon. It's just a girls night out and I promise we'll be back before you know it." Summer Landsdown assured her worried boyfriend.

Dillon knew the girls could take care of themselves but he didn't want to take any chances. He cupped Summer's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. In the distance, Tenaya was trying to calm Scott down as well before both girls along with Gemma and Dr. K. _Their_ boyfriends were okay with them going out as long as they didn't buy out the entire mall.

"Just be careful okay." He murmured as he pulled away to look her in the eye.

"I'll be extra safe." She promised him before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Good. Because I can't loose you Summer." He whispered as she lakes away.

"I can't loose you either Dillon." She grinned as she stepped into Flynn's car and the girls sped away.

Yeah I know some are really cheesy. Sue me. Catch ya on the flip-side!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I am deleting all of my stories because whenever I try to wrote them out, would not let me and deleted it all. So sorry be uase I am deleting them all except for Solunia Knights because I have most of it written out and it did not delete. Again, I a so very sorry, you have unail 1 pm to go over anyour you do want me to save. I will however, redo Mythic Dino because I feel kinda bad about that. Thank you for understanding and hope you're not to mad at me! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

I made a boo hoo! I meant that I am deleting and then you can tell me if there is anything you want me to save. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Madison dropped from a black hole in the sky. She landed with a soft grunt on impact with a hard, yet soft object. The object groaned in protest as it rolled over, throwing Maddie off in the process. Maddie watched the object stand up before she stood up too. From what she could see now, the object she had landed on was male.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked startling the man. He shipped around and looked for a bit before settling his eyes on Maddie.

"I could ask the same thing." He replied. He watched as she rolled her eyes and answered.

"I'm Madison Rocca. You can call me Maddie. Sorry about uh, uh falling on you. One moment I was at home and the next I am here. Well, wherever here is." She rambled.

"Well Maddie, I'm Connor and no problem. Being fallen on is a habit I apparently have." Connor grinned. "Besides, I can't exactly hate you, you haven't done anything terrible to me or somebody I care about."

"Good." Maddie breathed. "So you know where we are?" She asked.

"Nope. Was hoping you did." Connor shook his head. "What I do in an unfamiliar place is go explore. You up for it?" He asked after a moments thought.

"Why not. It's not like you can get us killed right? Right? Maddie asked after hesitating.

"No of course not! After you." He held his hand out pointing in a random direction. Maddie sighed and walked off with Connor trailing after her.

SOLUNIAKNIGHTS

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! If you want, you can wait here while I go in but you are not slowing me down."

"Oh, so now I'm slowing you down? You didn't have to follow me you know!" Summer Landsdown shouted.

"I was not about to let a helpless girl wander in an unknown place!" Eric Meyers gritted his teeth angrily.

"Eric! Let's not make such terrible accusations against Summer who looks like she can tear us apart with her teeth." A second male tentatively called out.

"SHUT UP WES!" Eric and Summer snarled. Wesley Collins threw his hands up in surrender and backed away.

"Just saying that the three of us fell out of a black hole in an unknown place _together._ I personally believe that it would benefit all of us if you two not kill each other." Wes said.

"Well if he wants to be an ass then he can keep it to himself, away from me." Summer growled before stalking off into the trees.

"I know this may be hard for you, but I need you to try not to get the two of us killed." Wes muttered to Eric.

"She's the one who needs to be nice." Eric snapped.

"You started the argument in the first place!" Wes protested.

"Whatever."

SOLUNIAKNIGHTS

"Girls, do you have any clue as to where we are?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing, not back home." Ronny Robinson smirked.

"I think we know that Ronny. This isn't the forest in Reefside. I can tell you that." Kira Ford grinned.

"You two are so immature." Tori Hanson sighed as Dustin Brooks flipped off a tree.

"Well, they are better than most people but worse than other people but the right amount of mature for others like me and themself. Do you think that they are the goddesses of levels of maturity?" Dustin asked excitedly.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Tori gestured to the two who were trying g to look innocent.

"No we are not goddesses. But you may live if you treat us like we are." Kira turned her head to blow a kiss at Dustin.

"Uh, okay I guess." Dustin shrugged.

"But seriously, where are we?"

"Ughh!"

SOLUNIAKNIGHTS

"Come on Taylor, you have to admit you want him to propose." Dana Mitchell prodded.

"Come on Dana, you have to admit, you want him to ask you out." Taylor Earhardt retorted.

"Okay so you have a point but that does not mean you don't want him to propose!" Dana shook Taylor's arm to try to get her to understand.

"I am not going to bug him to propose! I mean, I do love him but I am not going to rush a good thing! And besides, we are in the middle of nowhere in a place we are not familiar with and now is just not the time to talk about our love life!" Taylor snapped as the two girls pushed their way through the trees.

"Do you think they know we are here?" Ryan Mitchell asked Cole Evans.

"I doubt it, they are too wrapped up in their argument about love that they seemed to have tuned everything else out." Cam(I don't know his his last name!)answered as the three guys stepped out from the tree the girls had just passed.

"But you have to admit, they have a point. Eric should propose and Carter should ask Dana out and we are stuck in the middle of nowhere in a place we are not familiar with." Cole added as the boys stepped over a fallen tree.

"Oh Cole! Ryan and Cam! I didn't notice you were with us! When did you get here?" Dana asked as she turned around to investigate the noises she heard behind her and Taylor.

"We've been here the whole time." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Oh never mind, come on at least we are together wherever we are." Dana shoved the boys into the area where Taylor was standing on a rock, looking at a what she could see from her view.

"Come on, we have a long way to go to an open field over there," Taylor pointed in the direction they had been going in before walking off into the woods with the others going after her.

So sorry about the long wait, have a nice day! I am planning on trying to get a chapter in before Christmas next Friday. If not, I may just do a Christmas surprise. And to Dash master 48, I was not going to delete this!


End file.
